calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile assisted language learning .MALL
Mobile assisted language learning Mobile assisted language learning (MALL) is a subarea of the growing field of mobile learning (mLearning) research which increasingly attracts the attention of scholars. This study provides a systematic review of MALL research within the specific area of second language acquisition during the period 2007 - 2012 in terms of research approaches, methods, theories and models, as well as results in the form of linguistic knowledge and skills. The findings show that studies of mobile technology use in different aspects of language learning support the hypothesis that mobile technology can enhance learners’ second language acquisition. However, most of the reviewed studies are experimental, small-scale, and conducted within a short period of time. There is also a lack of cumulative research; most theories and concepts are used only in one or a few papers. This raises the issue of the reliability of findings over time, across changing technologies, and in terms of scalability. In terms of gained linguistic knowledge and skills, attention is primarily on learners’ vocabulary acquisition, listening and speaking skills, and language acquisition in more general terms. 'INTRODUCTION ' Mobile technologies are rapidly attracting new users, providing increasing capacity, and allowing more sophisticated use. This influences cultural practices and enables new contexts for learning (Pachler et al., 2010). The integration of such technologies into teaching and learning has been more gradual, as educators need to understand how they can be effectively used to support various kinds of learning (Kukulska-Hulme & Shield, 2008) and develop effective methods and materials for mobile assisted language learning (MALL), a specialization of mobile learning (mLearning). The main characteristics of mobile learning, such as permanency, accessibility, immediacy, interactivity, situating of instructional activities, are summarized and introduced by Ogata & Yano (2005). While definitions differ, it is obvious that not only technology but also people can be mobile. For the purpose of this paper we define mLearning as a “process of coming to know through conversations across multiple contexts among people and personal interactive technologies” (Sharples et al., 2007, 225) with a focus on contexts. The technology to assist in this process includes any kind of handheld mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, pads, pods, etc. Laptops are today typically not considered mobile in this context, even though they obviously are to some extent. Ogata et al. (2010) state: “computer assisted mobile learning uses lightweight devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA), cellular mobile phones, and so on” (p.8). In the lack of a strict definition, for the purpose of this paper we refer to anything that can be used when walking around. As mobile technologies provide many advantages: flexibility, low cost, small size and user-friendliness, researchers are exploring how to use mobile technology to support language learning (Huang et al., 2012). However, there are also obvious disadvantages, such as small screen size, limited presentation of graphics (Albers & Kim, 2001), and dependence on networks that may not always provide very high transmission capacity and may be subject to disturbances of many kinds. Despite such shortcomings Thornton and Houser (2005) show that mobile devices can indeed be effective tools for delivering language learning materials to the students. Kukulska-Hulme & Shield (2008) offer a seminal overview of MALL asking whether and how mobile devices support collaborative practice in speaking and listening. The study presented the two main approaches to MALL, content-related and design-related studies. These approaches still dominate in the literature, although the focus is shifting towards design-oriented studies when creating authentic and/or social mobile learning environments (Wong & Looi, 2011). 'METHOD ' The review follows the Webster and Watson (2002) method combining keyword searching and examination of leading journals. First, a set of keywords was identified. Primarily the keywords mobile learning ''together with (AND) ''language learning ''were used. Further, different combinations of such keywords as ''handheld device, cell phone, mobile phone, PDA, smartphone, mobile, application ''together with ''language learning ''were used. To ensure reliability, search strategies were refined by examining the retrieved articles’ abstracts. To further enhance reliability, manual searches were carried out in key journals, including Computer Assisted Language Learning Journal, Computers and Education, Journal of Computer Assisted Learning, Educational Technology and Society and Language Learning and Technology. A further search technique was “snowballing”, i.e. following up references in the identified papers and identifying most cited papers. The selection of articles to be included in the review was based on the inclusion criteria presented below. Several international conference papers (such conferences as EUROCALL (European Computer Assisted Language Learning), International Conference on Wireless, Mobile, and Ubiquitous Technologies in Education, mLearn etc.) are also included due to the fact that many of the results of the ongoing projects have not been published yet in peer-reviewed journals as the field of mobile learning with the specific reference to language learning is still in its infancy (Kukulska-Hulme & Shield, 2008). Papers included were those covering: effects of the use of mobile technology within foreign and second language learning, learners use of technology and attitudes and/or intentions, empirical studies, overview, and/or summary of MALL and CALL (with a focus on the use of mobile technology) research, mobile technology in its relation to language learning within educational settings, published in peer-review journals and conference proceedings in the period 2007 - 2012, effects of technology use on the acquisition of linguistic knowledge and skills (reading, vocabulary learning, writing etc.). All the identified articles and conference contributions were analyzed in order to assess the papers’ quality in terms of the applied theory, approach, method, and themes, using the Grönlund & Andersson (2006) model. After retrieving the relevant literature, the abstracts and the findings/conclusions of the articles were examined. Secondly, approach and method was examined so as to assess the credibility of the claims in the papers. Thirdly the main concepts were identified and organized in an author-centric matrix suggested by Webster and Watson (2002). Finally, the papers were examined to identify the language skills’ focus when using mobile technologies in second language and foreign learning and teaching. As most of the reviewed articles were retrieved from highly ranked and cited journals, the methods and approaches employed could be trusted for their quality and credibility. Initially 89 papers were found. 54 of them fulfilled the selection criteria and are thus included. The categories for the analysis of research type and method used were adapted from Grönlund and Andersson (2006). '''Method ' The most commonly applied method is experiment, with 47 % of the papers (Table 2). Second most common are interpretive studies (28 %). This indicates that the MALL field is in an emerging phase, still under development and in need of more solid empirical evidence in order to underpin theoretical conclusions about how mobile technologies can assist language learning and in order to build theoretical models that are specific to this scientific field. 3 A significant number of studies illustrate for MALL specially designed intelligent systems for individuals’ use when practicing different language skills (Chang & Hsu, 2011; Chen & Chung, 2008; Chen & Li, 2010; Huang et al., 2012; Kaneko et al., 2008 etc.), such as use of Artificial Intelligence methods and technologies. In experiments, use of such systems is frequently compared to a ‘traditional’ way of teaching and learning a language in educational settings, attempting to show results of the developed software’s use on, among others, individuals’ second language vocabulary acquisition, listening and/or speaking skills etc. Thus most of these studies present explorative and comparative knowledge. Additionally when exploring learners’ intentions and attitudes towards the use of the proposed systems and applications, evaluative knowledge is offered.